Giving Love a Chance
by S.tea45
Summary: This is my first story on Zaizen Hikaru as well as story. OOC-ness is over used here, at least that's what I think. REVIEW AND READ, it's going to turn out as a story.  obviously  Atobe's story will be posted into another story focused on his parts.
1. Chapter 1 : Meetings

**Chapter One: Meetings**

Dawn was breaking through the night as it followed two petites jogging towards the west side of the river bed. The cold morning breeze brushed across their faces, welcoming a new day, as they continued towards their way towards the train station.

"Hmm…I guess…This is where we say our good-byes…Hiroki." they hugged through their sweat and laughed remembering about it.

"Gee! Don't we smell just great~" Hiroki stated as she laughed it off and then waved good-bye. "Take care of yourself, Rika-chan."

"Mmm! I know now Hi-chan, have fun at Hyotei~! Say Hi to Miya for me!" she boarded the train and headed towards the Kansai region.

"I guess, I should head back then." Hiroki thought aloud as she began to jog towards the academy. '_Hyotei huh? I guess I knew that we wouldn't be hanging out together anymore._'

As Rika sat down she thought about her past and how she met her dear childhood friends, '_I think it was when we were seven. Hahaha, it's been that long huh?_' A faint smile curled upon her lips as she looked at changing scenery.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee! Nee! Hi-chan! You have a boy's name, how come?" a child with chocolate-colored locks asked curiously while circling another girl.<em>

"_I don't know. Mom and Dad wanted a boy but since I was their only child and didn't want another child so they named me 'Hiroki'. Well at least that's what they told me…." she replied, somewhat detesting that idea, "Come on Rika! Let's play tennis together!"_

"_Sure! But, I don't like playing doubles…Hmmm…Ah! Hey you -I mean- Miya!" the child ran towards a girl whom was on the swings. "Um, do you want to play with us?"_

"_What are you guys playing?" she asked as she smiled innocently. _

"_Tennis! But I don't like playing doubles, so…can you play with Hi-chan? She likes playing tennis in duo's so…" Rika began to feel unsure if this'll work but it did some how._

_Time passed as they grew a bond stronger then before, years and years later. They were best of friends, later on Miya found out Hiroki was actually a girl which surprised her. They realized how much they loved playing tennis together, laughing together, and most of all being there for one another._

* * *

><p>Rika, Miya, and Hiroki were always in the same school doing the same club, Tennis. However Rika's parents forced her to live with her grandmother, Rika slowly began to get into fights because of the stubbornness some of the females had on Miya and herself. Hiroki seemed more like a female more and more however students that didn't know that she was a girl thought that she was a cute boy. So the girls would pick on Miya more due to her soft side and acceptance of everyone. Rika always had a sleek and killer face expression around her so no one bothered with her.<p>

"Obaa-chan. I'm back~!" Rika cheerfully heard a 'Come to the kitchen' from her grandmother's dying voice. "Thanks for everything Obaa-chan~" she held her rather short grandmother and smiled before she sat besides her.

"My, you say that way to much Rika. You're such a beautiful girl. Yet you partially act like a tomboy." her grandmother sighed although she still loved her the way she was.

"Haha, I can't help it. After all those…Erm…I guess you can say 'experiences' with some girls I've been more interesting in protecting the people I love." she smiled while placing a spoonful in her mouth. "Mm! Tfi ish good!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear!" her grandmother lectured while Rika just began laughing.

"Mmfh, Neva! Just playing I will. Haha." she smiled widely as she began to walk towards the kitchen for a drink. "Do you want anything Obaa-chan?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot the tea I made earlier is on the counter. I thought you'd be visiting Hiro-chan again so I made you some too." she stated as she slowly rose up her chopstick.

"Thanks Obaa-chan! You know I love your homemade teas." she took sips of the traditional homemade green tea and grinned.

While Rika began to eat and talk more with her grandmother, Hiroki was taking a shower at her place. Her blue cotton candy-colored hair became damped with water as she left the shower and towards her bedroom. The hair blow dryer manages to slowly dry her hair, which had slowly curled in at the bottom as well as her bangs. She left off with her usual, toast and something-she-felt-like-snacking-on snack in her empty hand.

"I'm going, 'Kay bye." she hurried as she slipped up her flats into a more comfortable position and hurried towards a petite by the gate. "Sorry Miya, let's go."

"Don't worry about it…" she sighed as she asked, "D-Did you see Rika?"

"Yep. Oh yea! She said hi." she muffled her toast down as she began to walk faster, followed by Miya. "Crap! My racket! You go first I'll be there soon! Bye!"

"O-Okay…Shessh I didn't get to tell you about the tennis club event next week…" Miya muttered as she slapped her forehead and walked away.

Running as fast as she could, Hiroki made it towards her homeroom class which was on the second floor. Her pants were faint but she cleared her throat and walked in formally.

'_Ugh, and just when I just ran two miles today…ugh…_' she thought as she sat down and began to take notes.

* * *

><p>"Shitenhoji…I don't wanna go to school today…" Rika sniffled as she stood by the gate while resting her arms against it's wooden gate. '<em>Not today, I know there's practice today but still…I'm the only chick! It's so…so-<em>'

"Ahaha! Ri-chan! What are you doing here! We're going to be late come on!" a cheerful first year gripped her wrist and dashed towards the tennis courts.

"Kintaro! S-Stop! You're running to fast! K-Kintaro!" she frantically tried to catch up but as only being dragged along, painfully. '_This day is going to suck!_'

The bell rang with an unconscious Rika slouching on the ground with trembling legs. She groaned and yanked her hand free, while Kintaro cheered around and sang a victory song. Other members of the tennis team looked at them as they laughed and talked.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Ri-chan…" Kintaro realized that he gave a bruise on Rika's right wrist. "Now you can't…play…"

"Huh? Kintaro, don't worry! I'll play with my left hand!" she patted his wild red spikes and smiled. "Well at least I made it on time because of you. Thanks."

"Haha! Yeah!" he joyfully jumped liked a monkey and glomped Kenya and the others.

Rika smiled as she shook her head playfully while giving a slight smile and turned her back on them. Today she felt like skipping the class, perhaps the coach wouldn't mind. She left just enough to run for it, the gate, however, with lousy tennis members you'll never get away.

"AH! You're going to ditch tennis practice Rika?" they all yelled in unison, expect for Zaizen, purposefully since they saw him coming this way.

"Shut up you guys!" she furiously retorted while she felt a stare from her back. "Oh…Oh…Good morning?"

"Ri-chan~ Where do you think you're going~?" the coach's hand slightly touched her shoulder as she creaked back to look.

"N-No…I'm just…Um going to change in the locker room…I can't go when there's guys in it. Right Watanabe-sensei?" she lied, but in the end she did just that.

"Okay then~" he left her with a smile which hide the face of a smirk of evil. "Warm up until Ri-chan comes back out guys."

"Okay!" they began to do just that after ten minutes of practice, however Rika encountered a problem.

'_Luck is not on my side today! Oh no…_' she groaned and held in a mix of sorrow, her bra strap caught onto her shirt. "Ugh! Where's a girl when I need it!"

She paced around the small locker room and wondered what to do, she didn't trust the tennis guys that much. However there were guys everywhere, however there was still yet an immature and clueless young boy lurking among them, Kintaro.

"K-Kintaro!" she shouted out his name as she tried to hide behind the door. "Kintaro! Can you come here!"

"Eh~? But I was going to play a match…" he replied as he kicked the pebbles on the court.

"I'll treat you at lunch if you help me with something!" she began to bribe him, seeing that he loves his sweets. "I promise!"

"Really? Alright! What is it?" he asked, while others began to look.

"I-I just need your help with something!" she tried her best to get him to come he did, slowly.

"But you need to tell me!" he remarked as he began to walk towards the gate.

"Ugh! I'll tell you when you come here! Right now!" she demanded, causing him to chill with fright, with a extremely bright red face.

He came in and he looked at her with a frown, as he sighed from troublesome. At least he wasn't surprised -or embarrassed- to see her white laced bra stuck on the shirt. In a second they both went out and everyone looked at them with a curious look, especially from the Zaizen. He was quite interested why she needed someone's help for "something" he grinned slightly and then turned around.

"Hey what did you think they did?" Kenya whispered as he walked towards Zaizen. "Hey Zaizen."

"How should I know moron. I don't see through walls." he retorted as he walked with the racket behind his back. "Let's just play a match. Besides I'm sure Kintaro will tell us next time, when she's not around." he his lips curled into a playful smirk as he glanced at Rika.

"What?…" she stated as she glared at Zaizen. '_Hmph, he better not ask Kintaro. Knowing that Kintaro will tell. Oh well._'

"Nothing." he kept on smirking for a while then stopped, he was starting a match.

"Jerk I hope you fall down and hit your face on the floor!" she yelled in a whisper making Shiraishi and Senri laugh. "O-Oh, Shiraishi-senpai and Senri-senpai! Um…Keep it a secret that I said that…"

"Sure, let's get warmed up then Ri-chan." Senri suggested as Shiraishi nodded in agreement.

"Okay!" Rika was so happy to play tennis, she regretted thinking that she should just ditch today's practice.

* * *

><p>As for Hiroki, she sighed and wondered what to do for the time being. She changed with the other students as she finished their lecture from the coach. It was the same old at the school, especially with that stuck up "Atobe-sama" hanging around. She didn't like him due to his personality but she slowly forgot about him until she saw, his face.<p>

'_That..That stuck up pretty boy!_' she growled in thought as she turned to the other direction. '_Come on Hiroki, I'll be seeing his face for a while. Take deep breathes of air and calm down._'

"Atobe-sama~! Kyaaa~!" they all squealed while she walked towards the empty side of the tennis gym and shook her head, it was all too loud for her.

"My head hurts…" she whispered as she felt a light tap on her shoulder, from Chotaro Otori.

"Hey are you okay? Are you sick?" he was friendly towards everyone.

"Yea I'm fine. They're just…Um how should I put it…Loud?" she tried to laugh it off as he walked her back towards the group, which calmed down.

"Ahahaha, I feel like that too sometimes." he replied as he left back towards the regular's side. "Good luck, umm."

"Hiroki Otonashi. Nice to meet you senpai." she bowed as he scratched his scalp, not knowing what to do.

"Haha, you don't have to bow. I'm Chotaro Otori. Nice to meet you Otonashi-san." he smiled as he slowly continued to walk.

After another lecture which was given by Atobe Keigo, the girls didn't mind him talking to them -or lecturing in that fact- as long as he stood and smiled at them. As the regulars scanned the girls playing tennis, they noticed Hiroki and Miya.

"Miya!" she cried out her name, gesturing that she had to get the ball.

"I've got you covered." Miya replied as she made a lob towards the other girls. "Alright! This is easy~!"

The girls weren't that well trained since they mostly tried to dodge or either run away from the ball. They were frightened of the ball most of the time so they won mostly every round.

"Change court! Winners move up one. Losers move down one." the coach ordered as everyone did just that. "Again? You girls always stay at this spot when doing doubles."

"Hehe~ I can't help it Sensei, the girls aren't that challenging enough. Well, more like they're afraid of hitting the ball…" she sighed as she glanced away with a saddened look.

Atobe seemed interested in them and asked that male tennis players should participate as well. Of course, him being the "King", it was allowed and the girls and boys held their little competition.

"Hm, well young lady let's see how well you'll do now." he smiled at Hiroki and she merely just smirked back with confidence.

Two males, not regulars, stood on the opposite side of the court while they served first. Miya and Hiroki were trying more then usual since they were quite more advanced but neither the less, they won.

"6 games to none!" the referee stated as everyone began to switch courts once again, they won.

"Quite well actually~" she winked at him as she turned and thought, '_Today seems like a great day~! I can't wait to see who'll I go up against next~!_'

"Heh, she's not half-bad. Kabaji. Let's have some fun." he stated as he watched Hiroki with interest. "Care to play with me?"

"Osu..." Kabaji followed behind Atobe and went onto the court.

"I don't see why not. However you'll have to actually try or at least move. I won't accept a lousy and loafing "_**king**_" get in my way." she glared at him with a smile as she raised her racquet over his figure form afar.

"So be it. I'll try in this round. Kabaji you-" he paused and looked at her and then felt a smile curl at the end of his lip.

"Nope, he'll have to play too." she interrupted him without caring about his statement he was going to say.

"Fine, fine." he stated as he tossed the ball to her, "Ladies first."

"I'm _honored._" she sarcastically spoke as she tossed the ball into the air and collided the racquet and the ball together_._

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER~! Hanging on a cliff, and that's why he's called cliff hanger~ Anyways this is my first attempt to do Atobe and Zaizen. *sweat drop*<strong>

**So~! Who will win! Atobe? (Of course you fan girls will say, "No duh~!) But! This is my story so HAHAHAHA! Just playing it'll depend if I feel like making the next one with him losing or not so I don't know. Anyways, rate and review enjoy.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : Troubled

**Chapter Two: Troubled**

**_Past Chapter:_**

_"Quite well actually~" she winked at him as she turned and thought, 'Today seems like a great day~! I can't wait to see who'll I go up against next~!'_

_"Heh, she's not half-bad. Kabaji. Let's have some fun." he stated as he watched Hiroki with interest. "Care to play with me?"_

_"Osu..." Kabaji followed behind Atobe and went onto the court._

_"I don't see why not. However you'll have to actually try or at least move. I won't accept a lousy and loafing "**king**" get in my way." she glared at him with a smile as she raised her racquet over his figure form afar._

_"So be it. I'll try in this round. Kabaji you-" he paused and looked at her and then felt a smile curl at the end of his lip._

_"Nope, he'll have to play too." she interrupted him without caring about his statement he was going to say._

_"Fine, fine." he stated as he tossed the ball to her, "Ladies first."_

_"I'm honored." she sarcastically spoke as she tossed the ball into the air and collided the racquet and the ball together._

* * *

><p>The sound of their breathing began to loosen, it wasn't on the same tempo, making a more heavier sound. While Atobe and Kabaji were only sweating bits from their forehead, surprising the regulars. Atobe smiled, satisfied that he won, and looked at Hiroki who smiled with satisfaction.<p>

"6 games to 4!" the referee stated as he blew on his whistle. "Atobe-Kabaji pair wins!"

'_She's not bad at all, in fact I think she's better then some of the team members._' he thought as he walked up towards the net. "Good game. Your names' are?"

"Hiroki Otonashi. Pleased to meet you. Keigo-san." she stated as she shook his extended hand.

"Miya Sanada." she just nodded and shook hands with Kabaji, who just nodded as well.

"Well then Hiroki. That was a nice play back there." he acknowledged her for her skills, nothing more. '_I didn't expect that kind of move…_'

_Just as Kabaji lost his balance, due to the balls hit on the knee, he manages to hit it back and made a lob. Hiroki jumped towards the ball and aimed towards Kabaji's left side, since he was still picking himself up, making a score. _

"_5 games to 4!" the referee reminded as the game continued._

'_This is why I never liked playing doubles. I won't be able to rule the court._' he thought as he closed his eyes and walked away.

"Hey, they're pretty good. Right Atobe-san?" Gakuto stated as he held his head up with his palms.

"Better then you are that's a fact." he stated as he left off with a slight chuckle.

"Wha-!" Gakuto twitched his brow in annoyance and walked away from the tennis courts. "That bastard…"

* * *

><p>As lunch came around Kintaro rushed into class 2-5 and began holding Rika's hand in front of everyone. Causing people to assume that they're going out, surprising them all since Kintaro's a bit slow in the head. Until he launched out towards the room while screaming about food.<p>

"Oh…Never mind they're not going out…" they all laughed as they began to settle for lunch.

"Move out of the way Zaizen! Kenya! Foods calling for me!" he exclaimed as he pushed everyone that tried to stop his "ambition".

"Hey I think you're running to fast Kintaro." Kenya laughed as he watched them run through crowds.

"He's an idiot like you…" Zaizen said as he walked towards the snack bar with Kenya.

As they stood in line Kintaro cheered and wondered what to get for a long time, twenty minutes, while Rika began trying to catch her breath. Zaizen and Kenya were behind them and felt pity upon Rika, seeing that she's been dragged for the whole day practically.

"Oh oh! I want this one! No no…I want this one! I change my mind, Grr! This is so hard! Why don't I just buy all of them!" Kintaro greedily thought as Rika glared down on him.

"Kintaro! I won't buy you all of them! Only three and that's it!" she interrupted while she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Aww…Okay…I'll take these three.." he pointed to them a bit sadly but he thanked Rika with a hug. "Thanks Ri-chan!"

'_I'm so happy I managed to make sure that he didn't rob me from my allowance._' she thought as she walked away towards the classroom to finish her bento. "Today….SUCKS!" she loudly announced as she heard someone make a remark.

"You're making your self look like a retard so just stop doing that." Zaizen stated as he began to order.

"Bleh! Like I care…" she stuck out her tongue and walked away -stomping actually- towards her classroom to finish her obento.

"That girl…" Zaizen sighed as he walked back to class with Kenya.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly as Hiroki sat underneath the tree and felt rather bored since Rika wasn't there to talk to her, Miya wasn't a close friend of Hiroki that well. Although many of her friends offered a place for her to hang out she refused, she wanted to think about things today.<p>

"_Eh! You're getting expelled! And worst of all moving to the Kansai region?" Hiroki spoke in disbelief and continued to shake her head. "This isn't fair! I-It's not your fault though, it…it was theres'!" _

"_Sorry Hi-chan…Tell Miya I managed to get them to stop bothering her." Rika said as she smiled and walked away with her luggage. "If they do, tell me. I'll come back."_

"_You….You didn't have to fight them Rika…." she murmured as she began to sniffle and sob. "This is the worst day….ever…My parents were yelling, getting mad at me, and now my best friend is going to move."_

_The day of graduation where you're suppose to smile and wish for a better next year, was a misfortune to those two. The sun settled down on the horizon and watched as they left no words and anything else, only belief that this will turn out okay one day._

"I hate reminiscing…..Especially if it's only on thoughts that mean something to me at least…" she sighed as she sat up and clenched onto her knees. "Well whatever…" she muttered as she sighed with anguish.

Watching her from the roof top happened to be Atobe, who was in need of some fresh air. "That's…Hiroki." he whispered to himself as he watched what she was doing in the middle of campus.

"Atobe-san what are you doing?" one of the regular members asked as they then stated, "The meeting is going to start."

"Yea I know, I was just about to go don't worry about me." he stated as he turned towards the regular and walked towards the meeting.

* * *

><p>As the day passed Rika sat in her seat and waited for everyone to leave. Zaizen came in with an irritated expression as he walked towards the dazing-off-to-wonder-land petite. After every speck of words that came out from his mouth, none reached through her ears, made him twitch his brow.<p>

"Hey! Rika! Are you listening to me!" he yelled, managing to catch her attention.

"….yea…" she gave an unsure smile before she saw him sigh. "Oh! It's…you…"

"Come on there's club practice after school." he stated as he sat against another seat and looked at her stand up.

"Do I have to go?….I'm not even in the club." she beckoned as he followed her and yawned.

"Yea." he replied softly.

Silence was all that took place in between those two, although they seemed slightly bothered . The courts were quite far, so it became a horrible position to stay quiet in.

"Ugh. I hate awkward moments like these." she muttered as she waited for him to catch up, and walked next to him. "So…How's your life?"

"Same old. Same old. Nothing new really." he said, boredly. "You?"

"Well…It's exciting living with my grandparents. I mean it's better then living with my parents…And this area seems pretty nice. So I guess my life is more fun." she replied cheerfully and found his eyes locked on her's.

"You ran away from home huh?" he said, curiously yet somewhat worried.

"Huh? Oh. Haha. Nope. I guess you can say that my parents didn't want me anymore so…." her eyes were now focused on the ground ahead. "I…I got into a lot of fights when I was in elementary…That's why."

"Oh so you basically didn't grow up. You still stayed immature." he stated as he closed his eyes and walked ahead.

"Yep I sure am~!" she jerked her right leg underneath his and tripped him. "Whoops. Didn't mean too."

"Why you little….." he growled furiously as he clenched his hand into a fist.

He managed to regain his composure as soon as he saw the team practicing out on the courts. Kintaro seemed irritated by Kenya's presences and leaped with joy when he saw the two coming. Of course, the Baka couple, were enjoying their times together as always.

"Koharu~" the male spoke as his face flustered with delight.

"Yuuji~" as well as the other, whom held the hand of Koharu, "Let's spend another Love Love Day together~"

"Yes, of course my lovely Koharu~" as they rubbed onto each other's cheek like a lovely dovey couple.

"Senpai-tachi…I'm scared. Are you guys okay?" Rika and Zaizen replied as they gave a blank expression.

"Of course you two~ We're just madly in love~!" they skipped towards them and began to nudge onto their arms.

"Get off of me…Ugh! Senpai!" Zaizen complained as Yuuji began teasing him. "Senpai, please knock it off!"

"Mou~! You're no fun Zaizen-kun~" Koharu stated as he held onto Rika's neck, "He's such a push over, right Ri-chan~?"

"Ahahaha….Y-yea." she stated as gave a wryly smile and gave out a fake laughter. "S-Senpai I need to change…Can you let go?"

"Okay Ri-chan~ Yuuji~ Let's go!" Koharu stated as Yuuji left Zaizen pissed and glaring at them from afar. "Ara~! It seems like Zaizen-kun is mad."

Kintaro and Kenya began to bug Zaizen even more, so he took it out on them. While Rika sighed of relief and walked towards the locker room, hoping her bra wouldn't get stuck. As she walked in she heard girls' scream and kick her out of the room.

"Get out! You pervert! Out!" a red-head stated as she pushed Rika out with her eyes closed. "Kyaa!"

"Kyaa!" they all shouted, while the male tennis players looked at the collapsing Rika fall to the ground.

'_I'm a girl though…Besides I'm not interested in female body parts…Well whatever I'll just play in my uniform…_' she sighed, she's been sighing for sometime today, as she walked towards the court with her racquet.

"Ri-chan? You're not going to change?" the coach wondered as he noticed her "Really? You're going to ask?" face and just laughed it off. "Oh yea sorry about that, they didn't know a girl was in tennis already."

"Well I'll just play in my uniform." she stated as she passed by Kintaro and the others.

"Did you perhaps…get your shirt stuck on your bra again Ri-chan?" Kintaro asked, sighing since he'll be the one to undo the knot. "I guess I'll help you again. Mou…."

"E-EH!" they all shouted as the guys widened their eyes at them both. "Kintaro you saw a girl's bra! No way! Before your senpais!"

"Kin-chan…You're growing up." Shiraishi stated as he sniffled and patted Kintaro's head.

"What, isn't it normal?" Kintaro asked, not knowing what they're talking about. "I thought you guy's seen a girl's bra too."

"N-Nee~ Ri-chan do you need help? I'll help you this time." Kenya asked, being gifted with a flick on the forehead.

"Leave her alone. Shessh senpai-tachi…You guys are so immature sometimes…" he announced as he stood in front of a cheery-bright-red Rika. "Not to mention stupid." he whispered softly.

The team picked on Kintaro, being jealous senpais, as they began to talk about what they meant earlier to Kintaro. Although all they could get out of Kintaro was a smile, he was ignoring what they said, and walked away. They gave up on Kintaro as they began to talk about something else.

"Sensei! Someone was trying to peek when were where changing! Do something about it!" the red-head that pushed Rika yelled as she pointed at the team.

"It wasn't the team, it was me…" Rika stated with a "Give-me-a-break-already..." face as she sighed her 100th sigh of the day. "I can't stop sighing…I knew this day was going to suck." she muttered as she walked towards a court.

"E-Eh?" the red-head looked confused when Rika spoke.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that she's been in the tennis club for a while, her name's Rika Ishida." the coach stated as he pointed to Rika, who was playing against Gin.

Although Gin accepted the match be began to worry about Rika, since he had so much power. So in the end he decided to just give light passes to her instead. However if he took her lightly she would be offended however he didn't care.

'_I'm sorry Rika-san. But I'm going to take you lightly._' he thought as he began to serve with a light pass.

"Senpai! Please don't take me lightly!" she made a slice as she passed back the ball.

The ball flung past Gin's face and made a faint scratch on his left cheek, leaving him shocked. Rika pouted as she spun around and muttered cusses and sighed her 101st sigh. Although the team played against her before she's never gotten mad before until now.

'_Sorry Gin-senpai…But since you can handle power I'm going all out! I'm going to rage out right now._' she made a light smirk as she turned around. "15 love."

The brunette anticipated that Gin still won't give it his all so she'll make him serious by force if she has too. His next server was quiet stronger but Rika returned it again with another fast pass, scratching his arm.

"Senpai…I'm a little pissed. So, please try~" she smiled, yet he felt the vibe of her destructive aura. "Okay~?"

'_I sometimes think she's like Zaizen….Or even coach when he's mad…_' he thought as he nodded, timidly, and served the next ball.

Rika sighed and shook her head as she thought about the horrible past days she's had and accidentally made the ball spike up under Gin's chin, making him fall back. The girls that watched screamed and caught the other players' attention. Rika bit her glossy pink lips as she ran towards the fallen Gin.

"Sorry Senpai! I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry. So sorry Senpai…" she repeatedly apologized as she helped him up from the ground. "S-Senpai are you okay? I'm so sorry, I was so mad today I-"

"It's okay. Hahaha. You're quiet strong you know." he accorded her as he stood up laughing. "I'll play against you for real then."

'R-Really! Alright! I've always wanted to play against someone seriously." her eyes lit up with enjoy as she hopped on one foot and cheered, to everyone's surprised they never seen her this happy unless Koharu and Yuuji did something quiet hilarious. "Wh-What?" she asked as she gave a semi-smile at the team.

She stared at the others who seemed to smile seeing her smile as well, she enjoyed tennis as much as anyone in the club. Zaizen smiled timidly with a mix expression that had an wryly smile in it as well, wondering why she's so happy for a serious match with Gin.

'_What's with her? Hah she's weird._' he thought while smiling and shaking his head as he severed.

"Yay! I won! Alright!" she cheered out loud as she imitated Kintaro's jump if he won, expect she closed her legs. "Thanks so much Senpai! I've never had that much fun since 5th grade."

"Good game, I'm surprised you managed to hit back the Hadokyus." he stated as they shook hands over the net. '_Seriously, not everyone can. Especially girls, they're a bit to hard on them.'_

"It's luck, I just happened to be in perfect condition." she smiled as she bowed towards her Senpai. "Let's have another match one day."

"Yea I wouldn't mind." he chuckled as his grin became wider_. _

As they talked the new members -two females- of the tennis club got to know the other members and walked around. They found Kintaro cute and rather innocent in almost anything that boy's understood, since he didn't know, when he talked to them. They were nice -at least for now- towards everyone in the club and walked up to Rika and apologized for the earlier conflict between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Second chapter! I have no idea what to do with the two new OC's I suppose I'll make them fall in love with one of the members. I'm not quiet sure so for now I'm still trying to see if I can handle Zaizen's attitude as well as Atobe's . If you have any idea what to do for the next chapter please and I mean <span>please<span> tell me some ideas...*sigh* I'm having trouble with Atobe's so that's why there's not much of Hiroki's story...**

**_Atobe:_** **I need more story time, after all I am the King of Hyotei! **

**_:_ I'm trying! Just wait, please...You're so hard to do, I mean Hiroki like hates you so yea...**

**_Atobe:_** **How can anyone hate the great Ore-sama! **

******: Probably because you haven't showed her your affectionate side yet...*hint*hint* **

_**Atobe:**___**What? I always show it~**

**_:_ Yeah...To yourself. Anyways...Close it Zaizen!**

**_Zaizen:_ Review and give her ^ some ideas for the next chapter.**

**I would appreciate it! You can also give me some OC details for the red-head and the other girl. *sweat drop* Thank you!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Doubts

**C****hapter Three_:_**__** Doubts**

The day seemed to walk past Hiroki quiet fast as she began walking towards the tennis courts for after school tennis practice, of course she went there alone since she always practiced back after school. To her surprised she saw Hyotei's regulars talking and practicing with each other. She ignored them as she figured that it was best to let them be fore now.

'_Took up the whole courts…Great_.' she thought to herself as she walked towards the half tennis court and the wall. "Well this'll do then." she said aloud.

"Ara? Isn't that Hiroki-san?" Chotaro stated as he glanced over his shoulder. "I wonder why she's here."

"Isn't it obvious Chotaro? She's practicing." Ryou stated as he served the ball and continued to play. "Chotaro, pay attention here!"

"Oh, right." he snapped out at his question and ran towards the ball.

Everyone expect Atobe played, he didn't feel like playing today. Besides the coach was gone so he was looking at everyone's mistakes or successes when they played. As he watched Ryou and the others play in their doubles he noticed Hiroki in the background, playing by herself.

'_Ah, so she's the one Coach often talks about._' he realized as he walked around the court games and towards Hiroki, who had no idea who was coming. "Practicing are we?"

"Huh?" she stated as she caught the ball and glanced back. "Keigo-san. Yea, I am. Should I…leave?" she questioned as she raised her brow and wondered.

"No, that's not necessary. Say are you good in Singles?" he asked, she assumed that he wanted to play against her.

"No…I don't play singles…Well that much.. So no." she answered before turning her head back to playing against the wall. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted another game against you that's all." he remarked before she heard his footsteps fade away.

She thought that he left and continued her practice, alone. However when she rushed towards the other side to get the ball, it was hit. Finding Atobe, flicking his hair with grace, and smiled as he continued to hit the ball.

"You're quiet slow." he said as he continued to steal the hits she's been aiming for.

"Wha-! Well why don't we, speed the tempo up." she suggested as she ran in for the ball first and spiked the ball hard against the wall.

"What are you talking about, this isn't fast at all." he began to pick up his tempo as well. "This is nothing compared to my usual speed!"

"Hah, you're such a jokester!" she remarked, causing him to stop which shock.

'_She's quite different from those other girls._' he thought as he rose a brow and continued to play against her.

The team members of Hyotei's regulars sighed and shook their heads as they watched him play against her. That was quiet unlike Atobe, leaving his duties to play with a girl, yet it was somewhat like him in a way. They continued to play, however since Atobe's vision wasn't there, they relaxed for a while before going back to play more matches.

'_This guy's so persistent! Why won't he back out!_' she growled lowly and made another impact with the ball.

While it looked like they were having fun, Atobe's constant smile, they weren't having fun in Hiroki's opinion. So the whole after noon she tried to "squash" Atobe's prowess in tennis as she struggled slightly.

* * *

><p>As for Rika she was stuck with the team for the day, sadly for her. The coach had announced that they have a little event for the new comers so she had to stay. However with the given situation she sighed as she thought of a plan to go home today, her grandmother asked to take care of her grandfather.<p>

"Eto, Watanabe-sensei…I have to go home today." she stated, frowning she wanted to join the event. "My grandpa's going to be home and well…My grandma wants me to take care of him, he's in a horrible condition."

"What? Ah…Well…I'm sorry. That you couldn't go…" he replied while he ruffled her chocolate locks when she stood back up from bowing.

"I really am….I wanted to go but- I'm sorry." she sighed, actually meaning it, as she bowed once again.

"Well if you wanted to go that badly how about going there for thirty minutes or so?" he suggested, he wanted the whole team to go. "How about it?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Besides that should be enough." she stated, happy she could reduce some of the time.

The team came back from changing, so the girls went on in after them, and walked back onto the court. They noticed Rika bowing again, about three times already, and wondered what's going on.

"Osamu-chan, is something wrong?" Chitose asked, as well as wondering why Rika kept on bowing,

"Huh? No, Rika just told me something about her grandparents so she'll be going home earlier." he replied as Kintaro frown and began to question Rika. "So we'll be going pretty soon. Well until the girls get out."

Kintaro liked Rika, not as a girl friend, as much as he liked Kenya and the others. But he liked her more because she was like an older sister to him, which he's never had. So the team often saw him hugging her a lot and talking to her more then Shiraishi.

"Do you have too?" he as with his secret technique, puppy dog eyes. "Nee, Ri-chan."

"Sorry Kintaro. I have to help out with my grandma. My grandpa is in serious condition so it can't be helped." she crouched to his eye-level and patted his cheeks softly. "Have fun with the others while I'm gone. Right? Besides you and Zaizen could probably eat a lot of takoyaki over there." she remarked, remembering where the coach was taking them.

The girls came out as soon as they finished talking, making Kintaro excited to get going. He regained his usual up-beat personality and ran ahead towards the coach while jumping on almost everyone along the way. Rika walked behind the Baka couple as they cuddled, giving an awkward situation, so she moved further back.

'_Taking care of grandpa huh? I hope nothing's wrong with him…._' she thought as she stared off into the distance without emotion. "I wonder…" she accidentally spoke out loud, yet in a soft voice.

"Wonder what?" Zaizen's voice her attention next. "You okay?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yea of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" she stated, while frantically speaking fast.

"….Slow down…I'm not that fast like Kenya." he stated as he raised a brow. "So, from the beginning. Okay Rika?"

"Okay…" she sighed in annoyance.

"What's with sigh?" he furrowed his brows as he asked, giving her a glance.

"Nothing, nothing at all." she stated while whistling and walking ahead of Zaizen, who seemed to tense up a bit and sighed loudly. "What's with the sigh?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." he repeated her statement, seemingly mocking her, and walked ahead of her.

"You're a moronic person…" she muttered as she quickly jolted her head to the left, mad at him.

"I'm smarter then you so that's rather ironic of you to say that to me." he snickered as she rolled her eyes before saying anything.

"Oh yea? In what subject?" she remarked while glaring at his triumphal smile plastered on her lips.

"Math." he stated as he smirked, again, and watched her boil with frustration. "Heh, beat me at that."

"Whatever…Just cause you're a genius…" she muttered and pinched his cheek, not knowing what to do. "You're no smarter then I am!"

"Why you!" he yelled as he watched her run towards Shiraishi and the others. "I swear…she's so-huh?"

The Baka couple began to giggle at Zaizen, making him stop his speech. He looked at them with a worried expression, about himself, and slipped in his pure white headphones. However it wasn't on just yet so heard the comments that they said.

"My my, seems like the other couple stopped fighting." Koharu spoke softly and enchanted Yuuji, as always.

"I think they're a cute couple though. Right Koharu~?" Yuuji asked as he wrapped his arms around Koharu's shoulder.

"Senpai-tachi…Please…just stop." Zaizen demanded in a soft voice, annoyed and confused.

"Eh~?" they both questioned Zaizen as they watched him walk past them and ahead of everyone.

While they continued to walk, they stopped at the malls and helped the girls' get used to the area. Rika was surprised to see that they more then she thought and wandered around for a while, with Kintaro. The others would commonly ask "how's everything going" to each other. Using this time to catch up on some of the things they couldn't talk about at school.

* * *

><p>"G-Good game." Hiroki's voice was strained and was in need of water, "Huh? What's this for?"<p>

"Isn't it obvious? It's a water bottle." he stated as he began to chug down the bottle.

'_I guess he's not really a bad guy….Maybe…I just saw the ugly side to him._' she thought as she drank the water bottle with joy. "Thanks Keigo-san."

"I've noticed you don't call me by my first name or say '-sama' at the end…" he raised a brow, he's always heard either one of them. "This is the first, time a girl's formally calls me 'Keigo-san'…"

"What? Oh then….Keigo-sama…" she giggled slightly as she smiled, wiping away the stream of water that flowed down her chin. "Is that good enough for you?"

"You didn't have to-well I guess that's fine." he smiled back as he glanced over and saw that the team was practicing like usual, although they lacked a bit. '_Looks like they're doing pretty good._'

"Thanks for another fun game." she thanked while bowing down to him. "Let's have another one day. Is that okay with you Keigo-sama?"

"I'll be waiting then, I had fun too." he thanked as he nodded. "Well then, the school should be closing down right now. Everyone practice is over!"

"Right!" they replied right after he ordered for everyone to go home and rest.

Hiroki stared at Atobe for a while and admired his ability to have such skill and exemplary leadership with the team. She gave a nod as Atobe suggested that she go and change as well before going back home. He followed the team and went in to change before leaving.

'_It's been a while since I've had that much fun~! He's pretty interesting, that Atobe Keigo._' she thought with a smile as she walked home, being followed by a car.

"Hiroki, would you like a ride home?" Atobe asked as he unrolled his unclear window, she shook her head. "Are you sure? It's quiet late out."

"Um….I'm not sure your fan girls will like it…" she laughed slightly, or at least tried too, as she pointed at the girls who came back from the fan club meeting. "Thanks for your offer though."

"If you say so. Take care then." he left those words before he rolled back his window, after seeing her nod.

Her arms flung towards the sky, as a stretch, as she walked towards her cozy little apartment. As she walked in, no one welcomed her, with a sad expression she slightly pinched her cheeks before cheering herself up. Her family often argued when she was around, they never got along that well. So they would always leave before Hiroki came back home, not to her surprise though.

"I'm home." she softly announced as she yawned and headed towards the shower. "Ah~! I can't wait to feel the warm water."

* * *

><p>As for Rika, she said her good-byes before she left, however, she stopped and sighed. The coach must've forgotten that she's not that familiar with this part of town and asked someone to accompany or tell her how to get back to her place.<p>

"Sensei…I should heading back home right now." she stated as she bowed to everyone before leaving. "But….Umm…"

"You don't know the way back, huh?" he stated as he played with his tooth pick and wondered what to do. "Well, let's head back half way and perhaps you can find out a way back."

"Erm, I think it's best if I just get a map…." she suggested as she shook her head and shrugged. "This is hopeless…"

Half of the team already left so it was quiet hopeless for her to go home. No one she knew really well was there so it would've been awkward for them to take her home. She turned around and closed her eyes, while secretly thinking of what to do.

"I'm going home, I'll just take her with me." Zaizen spoke as he plugged out an earphone and sighed. "Rika, where do you live. I'll take you back…"

Rika looked back at the helpful person but he seemed irritated that he'd had to take her back home. She frowned and sighed, she didn't know if he'd really want to do it.

'_If he didn't want to help out then why bother? Zaizen…I swear, sometimes you're so…'_ her thought ended when she was pulled away by the wrist.

"Let's get going I gotta go to the restroom…" he stated, unembarrassed, as he hurried home. "Hurry up Rika."

"E-Eh?" she looked back and plead the coach to save her, while he waved happily.

"Take care Ri-chan!" everyone left on the team stated as they watched them walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>*shock* Yea so I came up with another chapter! Hurrah~! Well Like I've noted, I still don't know what to do with the remaining, well let's just say 20, chapters. I apologize for the over usage of the OCC-ness. *bows furiously* I do apologize for my fail-ness as well. *sigh* Well this is my first story so...I'll manage I hope...Read and Review! Yes please review! Review like crazy! It's for my personal benefit to hear criticism or anything good. REVIEW REVIEW! HIT THAT BUTTON! Please? QAQ?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : DDR Time!

**Chapter Four : DDR Time!**

_**Past Chapter:**  
><em>

_Half of the team already left so it was quiet hopeless for her to go home. No one she knew really well was there so it would've been awkward for them to take her home. She turned around and closed her eyes, while secretly thinking of what to do._

_"I'm going home, I'll just take her with me." Zaizen spoke as he plugged out an earphone and sighed. "Rika, where do you live. I'll take you back…"_

_Rika looked back at the helpful person but he seemed irritated that he'd had to take her back home. She frowned and sighed, she didn't know if he'd really want to do it._

_'If he didn't want to help out then why bother? Zaizen…I swear, sometimes you're so…' her thought ended when she was pulled away by the wrist._

_"Let's get going I gotta go to the restroom…" he stated, unembarrassed, as he hurried home. "Hurry up Rika."_

_"E-Eh?" she looked back and plead the coach to save her, while he waved happily._

_"Take care Ri-chan!" everyone left on the team stated as they watched them walk away._

* * *

><p>Rika walked behind Zaizen, who was leading the way, silently and sighed. He loosened his grip on her wrist as he finally left her hand fall back to her side. For the past ten minutes all that took place in their hearing was the other pass-byers, for Zaizen it was his music.<p>

She sighed softly and thought, '_I guess he' s not really a jerk…He's more like a person who pities a lot…_'

"Do you remember this path?" he asked as he pulled an earplug out, and waited for her.

"No." she gave a short answer and continued to walk after him.

He walked straight ahead and made a right turn down the alley, waiting for the frozen Rika. He beckoned her to follow him, but she wasn't a fan of alley ways so she smiled slightly. Instead of acting like a girl who wants protection, she wants to be the one that's able to protect the one's she love.

'_It's not that bad…Alley ways are just dark that's it. Nothing wrong with that. Just keep on walking Rika. Keep on walking._' she mentally encouraged herself to face her fears and followed Zaizen.

"Do you recognize the path now?" he asked once more.

"Yea, I do. Thanks Zaizen." she stated as she walked ahead, although he still followed her. "Um…Thanks…You can go home if you want."

"Well, are you sure?" he gestured her to look to the right, and look at the gang. "Well okay, if you want." he shrugged and watched her walk away.

"Yea I'm okay. Don't worry, and sorry for the trouble." she smiled as she felt horrible for dragging him along.

"No problem." he replied as he lifted his hand, as a gesture of good-bye, while she waved. '_I wonder if she'll be okay, well I'll just watch her walk past them before I walk the other way._' he thought, he was a thoughtful person.

She brushed passed them easily it seemed liked they didn't bother her unless she bothered them. He continued to watch as he slowly began to walk ahead, nothing strange went on so he continued on. As he continued down the path he gave a crummy look and looked at his hand.

"Ah….It's her bracelet." he said in a monotone voice and sighed. '_Mmmm…I'll give it back to her tomorrow. I must've pulled it when I dragged her._'

While Rika managed to get home she met a worried grandmother and grandfather, although they knew that she was going to be late. She smiled as soon as they nodded, welcoming her back, and went straight to bed.

"Sorry, I made you guys stay up." she apologized as her grandfather patted her head and smiled.

"No need to worry, we know you're in tennis." he assured her apologize wasn't needed, "Well then, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Good night Rika-chan."

"Right, good night grandpa." she mumbled as she headed towards her bedroom and locked the door. '_Ugh I'm so…tired._' as she rubbed her wrist she sat up in shock and almost screamed out in shock. "My bracelet! Zaizen must've pulled it off when…when he gripped my wrist. Argh! That idiot! He better have it…" she declared, worried as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback:<em>**

"_I'm going home, I'll just take her with me." Zaizen spoke as he plugged out an earphone and sighed. "Rika, where do you live. I'll take you back…"_

_Rika looked back at the helpful person but he seemed irritated that he'd had to take her back home. She frowned and sighed, she didn't know if he'd really want to do it. _

'_If he didn't want to help out then why bother? Zaizen…I swear, sometimes you're so…' her thought ended when she was pulled away by the wrist._

* * *

><p>She sighed as she flung herself onto her bed from tiredness, after she changed, and fell fast to sleep.<p>

_**Next**_** Morning:**

Shitenhoji was quiet in the morning, to Rika's surprised, when the team wasn't here it was quiet peaceful. She changed into the traditional yellow, green and white outing and ran around the courts. She was stressing out as much as ever, last night's dream wasn't helpful.

"_Why couldn't you be more like your older sister. She's obedient and listens to what we say." her mother's harsh words pierced through the child's heart and felt tears swelling up. "You're such a nuisance…"_

_The tears began to overflow to it's breaking point as the mother simply continued to yell with a fierce and unloving voice. While the father sighed and didn't even acknowledge her presence as a daughter. _

"_Just get out of my face!" her mother demanded with rage._

"_Mom, what's going on?" Rika's older sister came in, after waking up. _

"_Huh? Oh, nothing dear. Your sister was being a hassle so I had to tell her to stop." she spoke so gently towards her sister, it bright her tears to crumble down her cheeks._

_She walked towards her bedroom and looked around her plain bedroom, everything was either white or in a basket. Her sobs and tears were falling out as she held them back as hard as she could, yet they continued to ignore her messages. Her hands clasped over her face as she scrunched her knees close to her chest and wept._

After twenty laps around the courts the regulars began to come in and didn't know that Rika was there, they assumed it was a new member. Expectantly Kintaro hurried to greet the member who's head was covered with a towel, her hair was wet.

"Welcome to Shitenhoji! I'm Kintaro Touyama! What's-" Kintaro stopped and dropped his jaw and hugged Rika. "Ri-chan! You're early today!"

"Haha, what were you doing Kintaro?" she asked as she took the towels off. "I'm not a new member, geez."

"Eh? Rika-chan why are here so early?" Shiraishi asked as he walked over with the others.

"Nothing, just running laps around the courts. I felt like coming early today." she smiled and ruffled Kintaro's hair, he was only up to Rika's lower neck.

"Ah I see, well we're going to change. Kin-chan you can stay with Rika-chan if you want." Shiraishi stated as he walked past them both.

They all walked away from them and went towards the club house, expect for Zaizen. Who paused and walked back towards Rika and gave back her bracelet and walked away.

"Thanks Zaizen!" she stated as he raised his hand and brought it back down.

"Nee! Nee! Ri-chan wanna go to the game arcade with me today?" Kintaro asked as he stared into her caramel eyes and grinned. "Kenya can't go today! So can you come with me today?"

"Kintaro…Um I need to think about it then." she laughed as she tried not to say yes, her weakness is cute things. "I don't think I can though."

"What! That's so unfair!" he began to whine loudly like a child until the coach came.

"What's unfair Kin-chan?" he asked while Kintaro frowned and pointed at Rika.

"She won't go to the game arcade with me! Kenya can't go today!" he stated as he stomped his foot on the ground. "Nee, tell her to come! You're the coach!"

Rika slowly backed away and went towards her racquet and plugged her headphones in her ears. She looked at the saddened Kintaro and felt horrible for saying no, but she wasn't in the mood today. She gripped her racquet hardly and kept slamming the ball against the wall until the coach tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rika-chan, why don't you go with Kin-chan? I'm sure he'd want you to go with him." the coach stated as Rika looked down and sighed.

"Watanabe-sensei, I'd love to but I can't my current guardians aren't healthy at all. So I need to take care of them." she furrowed her brows and sighed, again. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm, how about a match then. If I win you have to go with Kin-chan, if I lose you can leave early from school and go help out your grandparents." he stated as he smiled, knowing he'll win.

"What! Are you kidding me? Sensei! That's so-" he placed a finger across his lips and walked towards the court. "Argh! I can't believe this…"

Rika slowly followed as they passed the team and followed them, they were all heading towards the courts. While others waited for the coach to say something, others played games and left one open. They walked towards the middle court and began to play.

"Rika-chan don't forget~!" he stated as he grabbed a racquet and a ball.

"Yeah I know…" she lazily replied back as she knew the results. '_Ugh, I'll just go with Kintaro…I want a day to relax._' she thought as soon as she spoke, "Wait! Sensei, I'll just go with Kintaro."

Everyone looked at them with questioning looks as they wondered what they were talking about. Other then Kintaro, who was cheering up and psyched up to go to the arcade with Rika, they seemed lost. Most of all they wondered why the coach was playing in the first place.

"Ri-chan~! Arcade! Arcade! Yea!" Kintaro stated as he continued to hop around. "Alright!"

Rika smiled in defeat but was rather happy that she'll hang out with someone today, she didn't feel like going home just yet today. There was so much on her mind that she's just itching to get rid of and what better then hang out with a loveable first year.

"On one condition Kintaro, we have to play DDR." she grinned as he frowned, he didn't like DDR, "Okay?"

"Eh?…Okay, then we'll play the other games right?" he exclaimed as she nodded and walked towards the coach.

"You know I wasn't really going to make you lose." he stated as they shook hands.

"Yea I know, but I might as well have fun while I'm in middle-school." she softly replied and walked back towards the others, the new female players.

Kintaro began to talk about the games he was going to frolic with Rika at the game arcade. Although when he saddened his tone, she knew he was talking about DDR, but ignored it. Rika smiled and stuck out her tongue when Kintaro kept asking to not do DDR from afar.

"Kin-chan I didn't need to go home early anymore, so I thought we were going together." Kenya assured as he gave him a questioning look, "Zaizen was going with us too."

"But I thought you couldn't go, so I asked Ri-chan." he replied with a confused face, which suddenly turned into a grin. "I know! Let's go together, it'll be more fun!"

"Sounds good to me, I don't mind." Kenya stated as he glanced at Zaizen over his shoulder, who just nodded. "Alright then let's tell Ri-chan. Ri-chan!"

Rika turned back, looking away from the girl's who asked her for help in tennis, and waved at them. They beckoned her over to them with their hands. She walked up to them and wondered what those two needed this time.

"Need lunch…again Kenya?" she sighed as she almost predicted the situation.

"No although that sounds pretty good to me~" he laughed as he joked around. "I'm just playing. I was actually curious if you'd mind me and Zaizen coming along with you and Kin-chan to the arcade."

"No I don't mind at all. The more the merrier." she smiled, besides she'll get a chance to get to know them better.

She didn't know them as well as the other tennis players at her old school, Seishun Gakuen. So this'll give her sometime to get to know them better, and perhaps get their help her in some tennis or so.

"Okay, then we'll meet by the gate after school." Zaizen suggested as the others nodded.

After they began their regular classes and finished their club activities they met up at the gate. Rika came with the second and third year while the first year waved at them. As they got there, they began to make their way towards the game arcades and talked, mostly to Rika. Since she was from another school and she didn't know most of the things here yet.

"So are we going to do DDR?" Kenya questioned as he looked at the others, then at Kintaro. "Kintaro, don't wander off."

"Yep~! But, um if you guys didn't want to then we can-" she paused when they shook their hands.

"It's fine by me Ri-chan, I made you come with me so you could play whatever you want too." Kintaro assured as he made the victory sign with his fingers and smiled. "Look there's an open one! Ri-chan come on!"

"I'll take care of your stuff, pass it over to me." Kenya suggested as he and the others watched. "Have fun~!"

"You guys don't want to try it? It's loads of fun~" she stated as she tried to get someone to play with her.

"I'll play then." Zaizen said as he stood next to Rika on the mat. "You pick the song."

Rika nodded and scrolled down the list of songs and found none that she happened to like, so she just chose random as a song. Kintaro and Kenya knew that DDR was one of Zaizen's favorites and they began to bet on who'll win.

"I think Ri-chan will win!" Kintaro stated as he smiled. "What about you Kenya?"

"I doubt it, Zaizen always plays this whenever we came here. I bet you my lunch tomorrow he'll win." he stated as he held onto their stuff.

"You're on." they shook hands and grinned, waiting for the results to enter as soon as they began.

The screen was brightly light and the words, "Are You Ready? Start!" lit up on the frame and a random song began to play. The tempo of the song was quiet fast, it was a pop song, yet they kept up. Rika's score was the same as Zaizen's score, yet their dances differed a bit. Rika was more of up-beat -basically pop- while Zaizen was more like a freestyler.

"What! Ugh! I can't believe I lost…" he grumbled as he saw that scores' difference -one hundred points- and crouched to the ground as he laid his head on his arms.

"Alright! I won!" Kintaro and Rika announced as they hopped up with one arm in the air.

'_Argh I can't believe I lost to Rika!_' he stood up and glared at the cheerful brunette who stood next to him, "Rika, I want a rematch."

"Y-You're really determined to win Zaizen…" Kenya whispered and placed their stuff in front of them. "We're going to play another game, have fun you two~! Let's go Kintaro!"

"Ou!" he exclaimed as they wandered around the arcade for a few minutes.

The two "dancers" became intensely involved in the DDR game and always had rematches. They dared not to lose a single match, it became so intense in the match just like in tennis, before their break.

"It's a tie…" Rika stated as she flicked her bangs back with her hand and sighed. "Rock paper scissors."

"Fine, I'm getting tired." he stated he wiped the sweat that fell down to his chin. "Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

Rika closed her eyes, while Zaizen's jaw dropped open and gave out an empty expression. As Rika peeked on the outcome she smiled and saw, Rika's scissors beat Zaizen's paper. He ruffled his dark brown spikes and sighed and grabbed his stuff, while handing Rika her's.

"I'll treat you then…" he smiled, he had a great time, as she did the same. "Where do you want to go?"

"Thanks, but shouldn't we tell Kenya and Kintaro?" she asked, worried.

"Nah, they'll be fine. Kenya's stupid but not that stupid." he remarked as he hopped off first, "Where too?"

"Mmm, I always wanted to try shiratama zenzai, my grandpa likes those so I want to try to make it. But…I want to see how it tastes first." she thought as she streamed her hands through her hair, collecting them, and tied it into a cute quick bun. "Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, I know a great place to get them." he affirmed her as she smiled. "Let's go then."

They walked down a couple of blocks and talked about little details such as Kenya and Kintaro, since they were mainly the topic those two could talk about. Other then that topic they talked mostly on dancing and music, then there was tennis.

"Watanabe-sensei told them that if I laughed then I'll go and join tennis." he gave a slight sigh of amusement, reminiscing on the past. "So they all tried to make me laugh, sadly they did. But I laughed at their stupidity."

"That kinda sounds like you." she remarked with laughter as he opened the door for her, "Thanks. Hmm~ I wonder how it tastes."

"Zaizen-kun, welcome. The usual?" the waitress asked as she saw him raise two fingers up, "Okay then, two shiratama zenzai."

Rika stared at the picture of the shiratama zenzai and began taking out a pencil and her tiny notebook. Zaizen raised a brow of wonder and glanced over to see what she was doing. It seemed as if she was taking down the ingredients and directions on how to make it.

"Here you go. Two shiratama zenzai." she smiled sweetly, making Zaizen smile back. "Anything else?"

'_Ohohoho~ this fella has a thing for sweet girls~ Well any ways I'll try to make this when I buy the ingredients._' she thought as she glanced up at Zaizen's face, then to the shiratama zenzai. "Um may I have green tea? Uwa~! It looks so good~ I can't wait till I make one like this. Itadakimasu~!"

"Yea um, I'll just have the usual drink I get." he said just seconds after her, "Itadakiasu." '_I wonder why'd she smile and giggle when she glanced at me.'_ he thought as he ate his mochi first.

They silently talked as they enjoyed their red beans and mochi soup. This instantly became one of Rika's all time favorites as she savored each bite she took from the soup and hummed in bliss, while enjoying her green tea. He glanced at her expression as she bit the mochi, he gave out a wryly smile, before looking back down.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter is mainly concentrated on these two. However since I'm still struggling on what to do for the AtobexOC(Hiroki Otonashi), I'm planning to focus on them in another story. But I'll try to imply their coupling stuff and yea...*sigh* Again please forgive the over usage of OCC-ness in Zaizen. I clearly don't know him that well, especially his personality. Or the other OCC-ness in the other characters. <strong>

**REVIEW! HIT THAT BUTTON! REVIEW! **

**Zaizen : Yea, what she said. *eating shiratama zenzai***


	5. Chapter 5 : Bento

**CHAPTER FIVE: OBENTO**

As another day passed another day came, welcoming her with an embrace of warmth, when she placed herself out the cozy house. The sun shined down on her chocolate locks as it warmed her back, while she walked towards Shitenhoji. Her soft fragile hands clasped around two bentos, one for herself and one for Zaizen, a white one and a azure one. Of course she needed someone to test her shiratama zenzai, who else better then Zaizen.

'_If he says it tastes good, then maybe Ojii-chan will like it as well. I can't believe I stayed up just to make them right, and then today too... I hope he- no- they like it._' she thought about Zaizen and her grandfather while she sighed in tiredness, she made some for her grandfather at night and today in the morning.

Her bag was weighing her down, she brought her text books, as she ventured the horde feeling of being dragged down the hill. Luckily she managed, thanks to some of the school girls, through it.

"Good morning Rika-san." the quiet and innocent girl greeted.

"Good morning, and thank you for your help." she smiled with thanks as she hurried towards the courts. "Excuse me, I'm in a bit of a hurry. Be careful on your way to school."

"We will~!" another spoke as she squealed, "Senpai is so cool and mature~! I wanna be like her."

'_Cool and mature? Y-Yeah….they don't know how I really act then._' she laughed slightly at that thought and continued to speed walk towards the school's entrance. "Phew, forty-five minutes to spare. Good, I could probably get changed before the other girls."

She stood there for quiet sometime as she thought about how she'll give the bento to Zaizen, making sure no one thinks the other way. Straightening her back as she walked towards the courts while her eyes were closed in deep thought.

'_Mmm….I guess I'll just give it to Kintaro, they won't think about it wrongly. Besides he might like shiratama zenzai too._' she thought, nodding to herself as she a comment.

"Nodding to yourself huh?" he past by her as she sighed. "Good morning Rika."

"Good morning Zaizen-_kun_~!" she cheerfully stated as he turned and raised a brow. "Nee~ Zaizen-kun, can you do me a favor?"

'_-Kun? What's gotten into her, she's all cheery and easy-going today._' he thought as he gave another look. "What is it?"

"Here~! I made this morning! Please accept it." she smiled as she held out the azure wrapped bento, "Please?"

"Um…sure." he stated as he slowly gripped onto the box, "Why?"

"Oh well, I just wanted to make one for you. I can't? Zaizen-kun?" she just felt like seeing his expression when she said these words, while feeling embarrassed herself, as her face became pink. '_It's worth it! I want to see his expression, he hardly shows them that much._'

"E-Eh?" he slowly began to flustered as he gazed into Rika's eyes, pleading him to take it. "I guess, thanks Rika-_chan_." he grinned as walked away.

'_-C-Chan! What? Darn it, does that mean I'll have to address him with -kun from now on?_' she gave a blank expression and gazed at his back with a smile, '_I guess it's worth it, I saw his face expression~ Hehe._'

"Rika, are you coming or what?" he asked as he waited for her to catch up.

"Yea I am, sorry." she replied back and hurried towards his side. '_I guess he was just playing around when he addressed me as -chan._' she thought as she glanced up to see his multi-colored earrings. "Hmm~? You wear earrings too?"

"Hm? Yea." he softly glanced at her and looked ahead once more. "You didn't know? Boy, you're kinda slow."

"No, I noticed. I didn't know you hand two more on your right ear." she replied and looked ahead as well. "Have any more piercing on your body?"

"Yea, on my tongue." he showed it as he stuck out his tongue and saw her amazed expression, "Haha, what's with the face?" he chuckled as she straightened her back.

"Nothing, I just thought that it must've hurt." she said. "Did it?"

"Hmm, no. Well it did sting a bit when they shot the needle through." he calmly spoke as she felt grossed out. "What? Grossed out?"

"Ugh…Yes. Let's start a new conversation…" she softly stated as he nodded once. "So, do you know when we're going to train in the mountains?"

"Hm, nope. But I did hear Shiraishi-bucho talk about it being in the late spring." he thought for a moment, while he was glancing up.

"Oh! Yea, tell me how the bento tastes late okay?" she smiled at him, curious of what he'll think of it. "Nee?"

"Sure." he assured her and glanced up at the arguing Kintaro. "Those idiots, arguing again…"

"Again?" she questioned. "What do you mean by again?"

"Eh, well you know how we left to go get something to eat?" he waited until she nodded. "Well Kenya and Kintaro got mad and blamed each other, since they couldn't come with us. Now, I have a feeling if we show up, we'll-"

"You two! How could you just ditch us!" they both stated while irritated and saddened. "Ri-chan, how could you~?"

"Eh?" she stated as they closed in on her, "I'm not treating you guys at lunch if you come any closer."

"Darn…" Kenya mumbled as he crossed his arms and moved back. "So, where did you guys go?" he pulled Kintaro off of her and held him back.

"No where, she wanted to try shiratama zenzai so I took her to the usual place." Zaizen stated as he walked past them without worry.

Kenya and Kintaro were now following Zaizen, like ducklings following their mother, nagging him to take them somewhere. While Rika sweat dropped and sighed with the other teammates. The female teammates waved from afar and came closer to greet the members formally.

"Good morning Rika-san, thanks for helping me on my slice~! I got it down after a few more tries." the red-head spoke and bowed before Rika, making her nervous.

"Please, you don't need to bow. You're a teammate and I'll be happy to help you out." she smiled as her comrades nodded in agreement. "Do you need help with anything else then?"

"Um, no. Not YET of course." she stated laughing and began to rush towards Gin. "Senpai~! Good morning!"

As they continued their little chatter, the boys were out of the locker rooms, the girls walked in next. The tennis club was doing great in maintaining their sprits up and high, everyone was in perfect condition.

"Before you guys go to your regular classes today, I want to give you a notice that the spring training camp will be in three days, basically a week, so you should make a plan of what you'll be packing and get ready." the coach stated in a loud yet clear voice. "That's all. Have a great day guys. No practice after school."

"Right!" they all responded before going back to change, the girls went in first.

* * *

><p>As lunch came, Naniwa's Speed Star came rushing in, towards Zaizen's class room. However when he appeared, he noticed that Zaizen had an bento on his desk and was shocked.<p>

"You have a bento!" Kenya shouted in a low and unbelieving the situation. "Who gave it to you?"

"Hmm? Rika. Why?" he stated as he began to unwrap the cloth.

"….Getting it from a girl….Tch. I can't believe you got one." he seemed annoyed that his kohai, junior, got a bento from a girl. "So, why'd she make it for you?"

Zaizen shrugged and was surprised to find out that the bento had his favorite, shiratama zenzai. '_Oh, so that's why she wanted me to eat it._' he thought as he realized why she made it for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK:<strong>_

"_Mmm, I always wanted to try shiratama zenzai, my grandpa likes those so I want to try to make it. But…I want to see how it tastes first." she thought as she streamed her hands through her hair, collecting them, and tied it into a cute quick bun. "Is that alright with you?"_

_Rika stared at the picture of the shiratama zenzai and began taking out a pencil and her tiny notebook. Zaizen raised a brow of wonder and glanced over to see what she was doing. It seemed as if she was taking down the ingredients and directions on how to make it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are you listening to me?" he asked, slamming his hand down, while almost making the dish fall. "Stop chewing on the freaking mochi and answer me."<p>

"Senpai…you almost made it fall!" he stood up and glared at Kenya at eye level, "It's my favorite kind of food and I happened to like it! And you almost freaking dropped the box you dimwit!"

"Oh oh…" Kenya spoke as he took tiny steps back, "My bad…I-I didn't mean too Zaizen-kun~"

As they argued, mostly Zaizen, the hungry first year came in and stared at the bento. He grinned and tiptoed towards the box while drooling as he smelled the aroma.

"Mmm~! It's really good!" Kintaro popped a mochi into his cheeks and smiled widely. "Ri-chan's a good cook."

"Hey! Don't eat my lunch." Zaizen stated, he was already pissed off enough, while glaring at Kintaro.

"Oh! You're right, it is good." the sneaky third year popped in a mochi and some red beans before he left running with Kintaro. "Ri-Chan~! Help us~!"

"You guys ate the rest of the mochis!" he chased after the just till he got of the room and saw them running towards Rika. '_I'll get you guys…Just you wait._'

Down the hall, Rika walked with her bento in her hand. As she turned she saw those two mischievous teammates of her's and smiled with a questioning one. They hid behind her as Zaizen glared at them from afar, they were safe from him.

"Heh, you can't get us~!" they announced happily as they then tuned towards Rika. "Thanks for the grub~ It was great."

"You guys ate Zaizen's bento?" she laughed, some-what knowing that they would do that. "How was it?" she didn't mind as long as if they liked it.

"It was good! Ri-chan can you make more?" Kintaro stated as he held his hands together, pleading her to make more. "Please?"

She gave a wryly smile and looked at her friends, "Sorry, you guys can go ahead." Then stared at the cute first year with another smile, "Sure, what do you want? You too Kenya-senpai."

They stared at her with glistening joy and began talking about the countless possibilities they'd want to eat. Giving Rika a wide range of food she's already cooked, and one's she hasn't cooked yet. As they thought about the food they began imagining the wondrous food that awaits their watering mouth.

"Thanks Ri-chan~" the stated as they hugged before walking away. "C' ya~"

She watched them walk away, then run when they passed Zaizen's class, then continued on their way towards the snack bar. Then laughed for a while and thought how they're such alike, when it comes to food, and walked towards her own classroom and ate her bento.

The day ended, quiet excitedly, for Rika as she headed out of school. Near the gate was the "punk" Zaizen, whom had waited for her until she came out, with his neon red earplugs in his ears. He noticed her soft chocolate locks and waved, while she did the same.

"Hey Zaizen, did you manage to eat the bento I made?" she giggled, imagining Kenya and Kintaro grabbing bits from his bento. "If you didn't I could make you another one."

"Yea I did, although those idiots ate most of it…." he whispered the last part softly to himself as he sighed in annoyance. "It was good, and. Perhaps you could make another one? This time I feel like trying something else."

A smile appeared on his lips as she smiled with delight, happily accepting the request. "What do you want then?"

"Hmmm, let me see." he began to think about the other recipes that he's been wanting to eat, or ate.

They casually walked home together as they talked about the endless possibilities she could make at home. As they made it to their paths where they part, Zaizen insisted that he walk her home.

"I have nothing to thank you with. So I'll walk you home." he recommended, although he didn't have too.

"But you don't-" he placed his index finger over his lips and smiled.

"No, I do. Besides it wouldn't right without thanking you." he interrupted in a mild-polite responds and saw her sigh. "What's with the sigh?"

She remembered when they began talking with that statement and laughed, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay then~" he sighed loudly, seemingly stating that he was playing around, as well.

"What's with the sigh?" she asked, knowing what he'll say.

"Nothing, nothing at all." they spoke in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a Ponta drink!" she claimed as he closed mouth shut and gave her a timid smile of happiness and shrugged.

"If I feel like it. Then I might buy you one." he remarked as he waited for her to catch up, so they could walk together.

They made it by sun down before they said their good-byes, her house was quiet the classic Edo-period house. He seemed curious how it looked inside, but decided he'll just leave with that. He watched her walk through the gate before leaving with a wave.

'Ah, I forgot." she didn't say thanks, "Zaizen-_kun_! Thanks for today~!" She felt like adding the "-kun-" suffixes and waved good-bye.

"You're welcome, Rika-_chan_." he replied back, they only said their suffixes when they felt like it, mostly when playing around. "And thank you too."

"You're welcome." she softly whispered her reply, but he managed to read her lip movement and turned back. She headed back into her house as he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes yes, I know. Anyways OOC-ness to the EXTREME! [KHR: Yes for those that watch it *thumbs up* C:( ] I was struggling to write about how she'll get closer to him. SO it may not be that good, deal with my fail-ness. <strong>

**I'm so surprised to find that some people liked my other short story. LOL :'D It's a miracle. Well I just want to say thanks to _mewmewlover23_ for favoring this story, Thank you so much. And to you readers, who choose to read this story. *happy* C:**

**REVIEW AND RATE!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Rivalry?

**CHAPTER SIX: AYAKO YAMAMOTO  
><strong>

**(Makes her entrance)**

As the hurried petite rambled through the clubhouse with four bentos in her grasp she sighed in relief with she reached a bench. Kintaro came rushing towards her with delight, mostly because of the food, followed by Kenya.

"Thanks Ri-chan sorry for the hassle." Kenya respectfully thanked as he hugged Rika. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome Kenya-kun, it wasn't a hassle at all." she laughed as she held him back before they let go.

Zaizen came out of the club house as he saw them embrace for a few seconds before letting go. Oddly he be came paranoid at the sight and shook his head to regain his thoughts. Kenya's hands freed her as Kintaro hugged her as well, then went towards him with his bento.

"Hey Zaizen. Here you go. Ri-chan made it for you." he smiled as he held onto his.

"Thanks. Senpai." he managed to give a slight grin and walked back in the club house with Kenya, to place the bento in their bags.

"I'll meet you outside, I gotta change." the now shirtless male spoke with his back turned on him.

"Alright then." he replied softly and walked out towards the courts.

Rika stood with the coach and began to talk about the up coming spring training. He mentioned Kintaro's talk about her cooking and asked if she'd come to help out with the training. Of course, she would go along with the other females, to train in the mountains and get a sight out of nature. She happily accepted to go with the others, especially because she'll be able to get some training out of it.

"Great, thanks for helping out." the coach ruffled her locks and went back to practice.

"Zaizen, good morning." she happily greeted the second year, who seemed out in thought. "Zaizen? Hello? You there?" she sighed and poked his cheek, for a couple of minutes, before he reacted.

"Rika…." he stared at her before she poked him again. "Stop poking me please."

"Oh, haha. Of course sorry to bother you." she smiled as she walked beside him. "Did you get my bento from Kenya-kun?"

Slowly the suffix ending '-kun' became attached to her when she spoke. So she ended up seemingly making it seem like their relationship was close, since he addresses her with '-chan'. Zaizen seemed a bit uncomfortable as they spoke and began to shorten his answers, he acted like this when they were strangers.

"Yea." he gave a soft and short reply as he held his racquet under his arm.

"Tell me if you like it, I could make you something else next time too." she generously stated to him while he just stared straight ahead.

"Okay." another short answer, making her feel uncomfortable and worried.

"Zaizen, are you okay?" she asked as she stood in front of him, making him startled.

"Yea, I am." he moved to the side while she did as well. "I seriously am, my head just hurts a little. Nothing more."

"Hmm. Okay then. I hope you feel better by the end of the day." she commented, being caring as always towards others. '_I wonder if that's what's really wrong…_' she thought once more about him.

'_I don't feel good…at all._' he mindlessly thought as he sighed and plugged his earphones in. '_A lot's been on my mind._' he continued to think as he played with Kenya.

As he faced Kenya, he felt a bit of annoyance, and tightened his grip on the handle before smashing the ball. He was beginning to become aggressive with the match, taking his stress out on the ball. Kenya didn't know what was on his mind but he knew something was wrong.

As lunch came about, Kenya and Kintaro were pleased, at Shitenhoji a group of females came to Rika's class. Oddly people knew who they were, expect a few expectations and males, and walked up to Rika. Politely -also being rude- as they spoke to her about Zaizen. They were cute, some wore heavy make-up, others were punks and some trouble makers.

"Excuse me, Rika from class 2-5. Am I correct?" an innocent young lady was facing the most admirable student, Rika Sumieru, of Shitenhoji. "I'm Ayako Yamamoto, from 1-6." the first year stated.

'_S-She's so cute~ Gah! I can't, she's talking to me about Zaizen_.' she thought as her normal expression, was quiet intimating for the first year. "Yes, I am. How may I help you?"

"Well, first of all. I just want to say that…..Zaizen-kun is mine. You can't take him from me." she announced as her followers remarked.

"Ahahaha!" she busted out laughing and blushing, "You're so cute~!" Rika stood up and looked down on the first year and stated, "You're so cute, ugh…I can't believe I just said that…Now everyone knows my weakness." she muttered while Inui was standing on a ladder and took down notes.

"Oh, so that's your weakness. I was wondering for quite some time now." Inui stated before he left, "I'm done collecting data."

"Th-That bastard.." she began to go off topic and felt a hand whip across her face.

"Don't look down on me, I'm not your ordinary first year!" she remarked as Rika sighed and rubbed her cheek.

"Sorry but I have too...Literally, you're short." she was blunt, taking her friend Hiroki's personality, and looked down. "Well good luck, anyways."

Her classmates watched Rika handle the situation quite maturely while the first year and her "gang" came walking out of the class room. The students walked up to Rika, encouraging for her to do her best to get Zaizen's love but she just laughed.

"Even if I do my best to gain his love, I can't reassure myself that I'll be the one he truly loves" she stated like a person who's been I so many relationships. "Besides I don't want to force him to have to choose who he loves. If he's going to hurt someone it should be me." she merely rubbed her cheek while the female students admired her, "It's bad enough to watch a first year try so hard to get her 'dream' guy."

Rika didn't want to deal with this love triangle and decided to let the blocks fall into place before it reaches game over. As her heart aches with a sound of heart break once again, having to close her relationship with the other teammates. She's been through this once, she can go through it again, without fighting. She'll close up her warm heart if she has too, even if that means she'll have to have the team hate her.

'_I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of me…Not again. I-I don't want to see it again…_' she felt her eyes tear up, "I need to get go outside for a bit." '_I've told myself to be strong, I've dealt with this before. Yet the situation may end up the same, departing with the ones I love. This sucks, and I've finally was able to talk to them comfortably, and now I might have to break up the bond…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Of course, you need to add some drama if it's going to be a long love story. [Oh Sadaharu, you'd go to the extreme to collect data. Wouldn't you?] Sadly I didn't know what to do so I just made it right on the spot *sigh* REVIEW AND READ! Anyways...just yea..just read. *sigh* I hope my first story goes well with the ending :'D <strong>

**This one of the shortest chapter in the story, many more ahead I suppose.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Unoffical Goodbye

**CHAPTER SEVEN: UNOFFICAL GOOD-BYE**

_**PAST CHAPTER (PARTS): **_

"_Excuse me, Rika from class 2-5. Am I correct?" an innocent young lady was facing the most admirable student, Rika Sumieru, of Shitenhoji. "I'm Ayako Yamamoto, from 1-6." the first year stated._

"_Well, first of all. I just want to say that…..Zaizen-kun is mine. You can't take him from me." she announced as her followers remarked._

_Her classmates watched Rika handle the situation quite maturely while the first year and her "gang" came walking out of the class room. The students walked up to Rika, encouraging for her to do her best to get Zaizen's love but she just laughed._

"_Even if I do my best to gain his love, I can't reassure myself that I'll be the one he truly loves" she stated like a person who's been I so many relationships. "Besides I don't want to force him to have to choose who he loves. If he's going to hurt someone it should be me." she merely rubbed her cheek while the female students admired her, "It's bad enough to watch a first year try so hard to get her 'dream' guy."_

_Rika didn't want to deal with this love triangle and decided to let the blocks fall into place before it reaches game over. As her heart aches with a sound of heart break once again, having to close her relationship with the other teammates. She's been through this once, she can go through it again, without fighting. She'll close up her warm heart if she has too, even if that means she'll have to have the team hate her._

'_I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of me…Not again. I-I don't want to see it again…' she felt her eyes tear up, "I need to get go outside for a bit." 'I've told myself to be strong, I've dealt with this before. Yet the situation may end up the same, departing with the ones I love. This sucks, and I've finally was able to talk to them comfortably, and now I might have to break up the bond…'_

* * *

><p>The next day seemed to be the start of a new Rika, a more blunt and rude student, as she stepped out the door and ignored all the greetings from her fellow students. Her eyes were no longer filled with love but it was rather filled with the passion to hunt down pesky students. In her hands held the last bentos she'll give to them again, so to them she'll smile once more.<p>

"Good morning Ri-chan~!" Kintaro smiled as he hugged Rika, she held onto him tightly. "R-Ri-chan it hurts, ugh! You're killing me~!"

"S-Sorry…" she smiled softly and hid her saddened face that filled up over cheery one, '_I feel like I'm saying goodbye to a dear younger brother of mine'_ "Good-bye.." she whispered softly and laughed, trying to at least, as she held the bentos and asked, "Can you give these to Zaizen and Kenya?"

"Sure, but why? Ri-chan, are you-" she placed a finger on his lips and smiled, and gave an "okay" sign before she left.

She felt like leaving today, the coach didn't know, and was going to do regular classes only. Without looking up she thought softly about the others and their reactions when she comes tomorrow. Unlucky for she bumped into Zaizen, whom didn't see her as well.

"Huh? Oh, Rika." he seemed surprised, at the same time down.

"Z-Zaizen…." she said his name softly as she smiled, trying to hide the tears. '_He's going to be hurt by me the most…Even though it might be weird to just push him away all of a sudden._' she thought quietly.

"Are you okay?" he worried as he unplugged his earphones and felt her arms wrap around his neck, "R-Rika?" he became agitated and unknowing what to do of the situation.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized before hand, knowing that he'll be the number one person she'll hurt. "I'm so sorry Zaizen-kun. So sorry…" '_It's for the best. Maybe I'll go back to Seishun Academy when I finish this year…At least I won't see anyone hurt by me._' she thought as she suffocated her tears back with her hand. "Please…forgive me."

'_W-What's she doing? Why is she apologizing to me?_' he thought as he slowly held her back. "R-Rika why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." he heard her sniffle and hold back her tears. "O-Oi, Why are you-"

She smiled through her tears as she pulled back and placed a finger on her lips, gesturing to stay quiet. "Thank you, Zaizen-_kun._" she whispered as she hurried away from the shocked male.

"Oi, Rika!" he cried out her name, worried about her. '_What's wrong…_' he slowly thought as he sighed. '_Her fragrance…_' he became lost in thought as Kenya came pushing him lightly.

"Yo Zaizen." Kenya saw Zaizen's unusual expression and questioned him. "Y-You smell like a girl…To be more exact, you smell like Ri-chan!" he stated as he wrapped his arm around him, just when he was going to ask what happened.

"Huh? Oh Senpai good morning." he regained his composure and walked away from him. "We're going to be late. I suggest that we run to the courts."

"I'll race you!" Kenya laughed, knowing he'll win.

Zaizen didn't answer and sighed as he thought about what happened. They managed to make it in time, about five minutes to be exact, and headed to the locker room to change. As he slipped off his jacket something clanged onto the floor, Rika's bracelet, and picked it up. Kenya noticed that bracelet but didn't ask why he had it, Zaizen seemed to be lost in thought today more then ever.

'_Did she drop it by accident?_' he thought as he slipped into his jersey and read a note in his locker, '_Zaizen-kun, I….UGH. I don't know what I'm going to do, so when the teacher asked why I'm not here today…Please just lie for me. Please! . *Bows* Well take care of my bracelet! You got it? It's important to me. If you don't I'll hunt you down. And if anything strange happens later on, don't ask me anything…in fact don't talk to me at all…Please? Thanks so much and Good-bye, Rika. P.S: You can keep the bento box. I have a lot at home._' he read as he laughed a bit, it was like Rika to say these things expect for the 'Good-bye' part.

"Senpai the coach is going to start hurry up." a first year on the tennis team stated as Zaizen nodded and clicked on the silver chain bracelet that had decorations attached to it.

"Yea I'm ready." he stated as he walked out the door and onto the court.

As the coach walked out he brought along side him, a first year, Ayako Yamamoto, who smiled sweetly at everyone. "This is Ayako Yamamoto a first year. Please treat her nicely or else!"

"Pleased to meet you all~!" she cheerfully smiled as she bowed down cutely. '_Zaizen-kun~ Kyaa~! I'm so glad I joined tennis!_' she thought as she glanced at him, who was focused on the bracelet.

"Hmm? Ri-chan isn't here today?" the coach asked, disappointingly.

"Oh, Sensei, she said that she won't come today because had to get her grandfather's medicine." he lied, of course since he was asked too.

"Oh, I see. Her grandfather's health must be pretty bad then…thanks for telling me." he coach thanked as he left everyone to practice to themselves. '_What's he wearing? Isn't that-Oh, hehehe, so that's how it is~_' he thought to himself and walked away. '_Well whatever, it's not everyday you see him wearing someone's bracelet._'

During that time, Ayako was utterly determined to get closer to Zaizen. She managed to have her do a match with him and talk with him. He wasn't a cruel punk if she didn't do anything retarded, of course he made rude remarks but she was assured that he'll fall in love with her.

"Zaizen-kun, what are you wearing?" she noticed it was something quiet unlike him to wear.

"Hm? Oh this, it-I bought it I find it rather interesting, it's colorful. I guess you can say, a good luck charm." he lied, smiling at that thought though. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just curious." she smiled at him sweetly, '_If I recall he likes girls that are sweet._'

"Okay then." he smiled back, making her blush slightly.

As school began, Rika walked up to her classroom and ignored her teammates. Shiraishi and Chitose felt something wrong from her and didn't ask, knowing her she'll just brush it aside saying she's fine. Although they thought that they should at least do something about it, so they asked Kenya to take care of it.

"Yo, Ri-chan." Kenya was at her class room, "Can I talk to you after school today at the park?"

"Sorry, I'm busy." she didn't dare look at his usual grin, so instead she gave a cold glare.

"Hmm, okay then." he thought, now starting to worry as well. '_I wonder if she's alright. Even Zaizen's acting weird today._' he thought as he walked away. "Maybe he'll know what's up."

* * *

><p>Kenya jumped onto his junior's back and snuggled up against him, "Hmm~ Ri-chan made you shiratama zenzai again? Lucky~! She knew what you'd want without asking."<p>

"What is it senpai? Do you want a mochi or something?" he asked as he began to eat. "Itadakimasu."

"No, I was just curious about something. Like that bracelet you're wearing." he stated as Zaizen didn't loose composure.

"I bought it." he stated the same lie as before. "Why?"

"Why'd you buy it? I mean it's colorful and it matches what you wear but…" he commented and pulled up a chair in front of him. "So, well?"

"It's just a good luck charm." he stated, nibbling on the mochi with joy. '_It tastes good as always~'_ he thought while showing a face in bliss.

"Hmmm, so anyways. How come you smell like Rika?" Kintaro interrupted, he popped out of no where.

"Hm? Nothing, we just hugged." he was quiet the master at maintaining his composure around those two. "It's not like you guys don't hug her and then smell like her."

"True…." the stated in unison as they walked away and gave a far away look. '_He's so….calm today._' they thought while looking at each other, probably thinking the same of the same thing.

Rika didn't say good-bye to anyone today, she just marched straight home, ignoring everyone close to her. While Zaizen sighed and stared at 'his' new bracelet and slowly walked home. As he plugged in his earphones he noticed Rika, he hurried then paused.

'…_.in fact don't talk to me at all…Please?' _he remembered and then began to question himself and herself. '_What the heck, who cares._' he walked next to her, not talking to her.

'_Ugh! That idiot. I asked him to not talk to me. Darn it! I forgot to put 'Don't walk or even stay close to me.' This is so stupid…._' she thought as she hurried up, followed by Zaizen.

"Zaizen-kun~!" Ayako cried out his name as he turned around and stopped walking -following- Rika, which she was actually glad about having her there. "You're not staying for practice today?"

"No, I have something to take care of at home. Sorry." he stated as he waved good-bye to the cute petite. '_Where'd she go?_' he glanced ahead and wondered where'd Rika go.

* * *

><p>Her legs felt heavy as she slouched down on the seat and sighed heavily before she raised her head. Her grandmother smiled and left her a Melon Ponta drink and smiled. Then she remembered that next week the spring training camp will officially start, so she sighed and waited for three more days of agony.<p>

"Is something wrong Ri-chan?" her grandmother asked as she stared at Rika. "Did you get into another fight at school?"

"No." she smiled, "I'm going to bed early today. Good night Obaa-chan."

Her hands rubbed against her face as she tried to pull herself together, literally. Her cell phone rang with messages from Kenya and Shiraishi. Her eyes stared at the messages and sighed, unsure what to say to their replies.

**_SHIRAISHI'S MESSAGE :_**

"**Ri-chan are you okay? You seemed down today at school, me and Chitose are worried. I know you're going to say you're alright, but I just want to make sure you are. We're here for you if you want to talk about something, don't forget okay?**"

KENYA'S MESSAGE(S) :

"]**Ri-chan~! How's it going? You gave me a cold glare, that was so mean…Are you alright? Yea I know, Shiraishi-bucho probably asked you already…You're like a little sister to me, so as your 'big brother' I'll be there for you if you want to talk about it. Okay? Hope you get this message~! :****]**"

"**P.S: Zaizen's being weird today, and is he wearing your bracelet? It looks like your's.**"

She laughed and felt happy as she read her messages and shook her head as she changed, remembering the messages. She went towards her music player and plugged it in the stereo and sighed.

"**I'm alright. Don't worry about me senpai, and Chitose-senpai. Just a little anit-social today.**" she replied to Shiraishi's messages. "**Kenya-kun, I'm okay. I didn't mean to glare at you, it's just that, that's my usual look. And about the other message, Zaizen…IDK what's wrong with him. Anyways, he bought it**." she lied mostly for the last part and sighed as she closed her phone.

"**Okay then, just tell me if you need anything. Good night Ri-chan.**" Shiraishi replied back, in a few minutes, for the last time.

"**Well, I guess you do have a scary face when you're not smiling but-are you sure he bought it?**" he asked as he replied back to her message.

"**Senpai…I need to go to sleep. And yes he DID buy it. Good night~!**" she laughed softly before she walked towards the speakers.

"**Fine Fine. Good night Ri-chan**" she read the text message and closed her eyes thinking to herself.

The night was starless but the moon shined brightly as it peeked through her window and watched her sigh endlessly through the night. A sheet of darkness covered the light that'd lead her to the right way. 

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]: Since you don't know Rika's personality I shall explain. She's quite emotional, compassionate, mostly sarcastic at times, lies a lot (when she has too), caring and just another girl in love. Yes, because of her cool and mature facial expressions and structure, she's quite popular. Only due to admirers. **

**I didn't know what to do, I know it seemed OOC-ness with Zaizen. But, eh, he's quite compassionate towards the one he's you know~ *hint*hint* and caring. Although it may not look like it, he's quite shy and nice. :D**

**_REVIEW AND RATE~!_**


End file.
